


Vulnerability

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Lap Pillow, M/M, Mental Anguish, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro tries so hard to be Fine, Worried Keith (Voltron), post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In the aftermath of the malfunctioning castle, Keith seeks out Shiro.





	Vulnerability

It's late when the castle finally calms down and everyone's able to get to bed, but Keith can't sleep.

Shiro _seemed_ to recover from his panic earlier, after he'd released Sendak's pod. But Keith can't forget the sheer _terror_ in his eyes as he explained himself. _I heard him, taunting me, saying I was one of them, I couldn't take it!_ Gripping his prosthetic arm, practically hyperventilating, as if the voices were still in his head.

Shiro's always been so strong, so sure of himself. He's the reason Keith made it through his teen years relatively unscathed, with a sense of security. He's the one who held them together during their shaky beginnings, before they really came together as a team. Seeing him this way was a reminder that Shiro had been through hell over the last year and he hadn't really had a chance to talk about it with anyone. He's held back for their sake, but he's still only human. As vulnerable as anyone.

Keith quietly slips down the hall until he reaches Shiro's room, knocking on the door.

"It's open." Keith slips in to find Shiro on his bed, face leaning against his human hand. He looks so _lost_.

"Are you okay?" He places a hand on Shiro's arm, and feels it tense as Shiro lifts his head and forces a smile.

"I'm fine now. Sorry to worry you." He's not fine, Keith thinks as he shifts his hand to his back, rubbing comforting circles, feeling the harsh unsteadiness of Shiro's breathing.

"It's okay." Shiro tenses again, swallowing hard as he curls his Galra hand into a fist.

"I hate this," he murmurs. "The more I remember, the more I hate this part of me. They corrupted me, they made me into one of their own, and I'll never be free. Hearing Sendak's voice in my head like that, hearing him taunt me..." His breath hitches. "Not fit to lead the team, he said. How _can_ I be when the enemy is attached to my body?! When I wasn't even strong enough to keep myself intact, to escape before they-"

His voice wavers, his breathing grows harsher and his fist tightens. Keith's heart aches for him.

"I remember more and more of what they did to me, every day. Dream about it at night, hear those _voices._ I just...I hate it, I hate _myself_ sometimes!" His shoulders slump, and he looks smaller and more vulnerable than Keith has ever seen him, or anyone, look before.

He looks _broken._

How long has Shiro had to live with this? How has he _not_ broken under the strain until now? Keith's arms wrap around him, and he feels Shiro's face bury itself in his shoulder, his human hand clutch at his shirt.

"You're not like them, though. You're here, with us now, and you're still the best leader we could ask for."

He lets go, sitting on the bed beside Shiro and patting his lap.

"Here...you always used to do this for me when I was upset." Shiro pauses for a moment before he lies down, Keith guiding his head onto his lap and stroking his face. Little by little, he feels Shiro begin to relax, his breathing slow and even out.

"It doesn't matter if you have them attached to you, you're still _you._ You're one of us, and you're safe now. You'll always be safe with us, Shiro. I promise." He cards his hand through Shiro's hair, stroking softly. Shiro's human hand reaches for his, and Keith takes it, squeezing firmly. "I'm here. You're safe."

Shiro's soon starting to nod off, looking much calmer. Keith can only hope he won't have nightmares tonight, but if he does, Keith will be here.

_You always made me feel so much safer back then...now it's my turn._

He smiles tiredly, pressing his lips to his fingers and brushing them across Shiro's forehead.

"Rest, Shiro...I'm here."

_I'll keep you safe for as long as you need me._


End file.
